Definitely Worth It
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: The last thought to go through his mind before he was exploded into a world of pain was, 'Yes Naruto was definitely worth it.'


No worries my good people for I am still actively working on My Baby Naruto, in fact, chapter 13 has already been started and should be up before the week's end. I just get tired of writing the same ol thing so I decided to break from it with this here oneshot.

Disclaimer: I ownz nothing of course (I really get tired of having to add the disclaimer before every story)

Not beta'd so forgive me for the mistakes. I'm still trying to improve my writing.

* * *

><p>Deep onyx eyes narrowed to slits as they caught sight of a certain red head strutting down the crowded hallways of Konoha High oblivious to the hateful glare that was being thrown his way by the raven haired teen leaning casually against his locker.<p>

People were everywhere dodging and barging threw one another eager to get home as today marked the start of their long awaited weekend that they just couldn't wait to sleep away but all were careful to make way for Kyuubi Uzumaki.

No he wasn't a bully of any sorts but the fiery red head was known to be short tempered and hot headed and if there were anyway to avoid an altercation with him then an altercation was sure to be avoided.

There were only a handful of students at Konoha High who wasn't afraid of Kyuubi Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha being one of them.

Those onyx eyes drew slowly to the right of the red head and softened immediately at the site of sunshine blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy was anything but his elder brother from looks to personality. Whilst Kyuubi was Sasuke's vision of a devils spawn Naruto was a complete angel.

This Namikaze was kind, social, bright, and jubilant. He could put a smile on the face of someone as evil as Kyuubi and as stoic as Sasuke with just one of his own. Oh yes, the youngest Uchiha was completely smitten with the blonde haired angel.

How often had he dreamed of cupping that heart shaped face and pressing his lips to Naruto's own. Of trailing those same lips down Naruto's gorgeous body, pleasuring, and claiming the boy with all he had. How that gorgeous body would pleasure his in return. How he would...

Electric blue eyes suddenly rose up to meet his as if Naruto could feel the intensity of his thoughts through the ravens midnight eyes and Sasuke was immediately shocked out of his fantasy. They gazed at one another longingly for only a moment before Naruto smiled sweetly at the Uchiha who was quick to give his own in return. A rare smile reserved only for the angle who had, with so little words, stolen his heart.

Sasuke's smile morphed to a smirk as Naruto's cheeks turned an adorable shade of red at his affection but the moment was ruined abruptly when Kyuubi decided to turn and see what had caught his little brother's attention.

Following Naruto's eyes, Kyuubi narrowed his own till he caught the Uchiha's attention. All warmth and affection was erased from the young Uchiha's eyes as he exchanged his own glare of death with the one the redhead was sending in warning.

Sasuke wanted that blonde angel and that angel wanted him back, that annoying overprotective, unbearable older brother of his was the only thing standing in their way.

Scoffing to show the redhead his irrelevance, Sasuke drew his eyes back to blonde at his side and cursed under his breath to see that his angel had turned his attention to that Gaara kid that he called his best friend. Also overprotective but not nearly as bad as Kyuubi.

Looking back up accusingly at said redhead he was met with a teasing smirk that Sasuke wanted to smash right off his face, but fighting the redhead was a negative when trying to earn points with his younger brother, he didn't need Naruto angry at him.

No, instead he flashed his own smirk in retaliation. This slight upturn of the lips radiated with such confidence that Kyuubi literally stopped in place to glare suspiciously at the cocky raven haired teen wondering exactly what was putting that smirk on his face.

Sasuke only slammed his locker shut and made his way down the hall ignoring the elder Namikaze's glare as if he was just another giggling fan girl, again showing Kyuubi his irrelevance.

"Stay away from my brother Uchiha!" But Kyuubi's words only fell on death ears. That blonde angel would be his. Sasuke had a plan.

** Line Break**

**\/  
><strong>

Sasuke couldn't help but to let an evil grin spread across his face as he stood in the doorway of his brother's colorless, depressing, light deprived room, the elder Uchiha peering up at him suspiciously from where sat listening to music on his laptop at his desk.

"What do you want brat?" Sasuke merely raised one delicate eyebrow at the insult deciding that arguing with Itachi was pointless at the moment. Biting back his retort he answered, "I need a favor."

It was Itachi's turn to raise a brow. "You know by now that my generosity doesn't come free little brother." The elder Uchiha was slightly unnerved by the widening grin on his younger brother's face. Sasuke was up to something.

"Oh no, not this time Itachi. Your going to do this one for free." A condescending scoff met his reply. "And what makes you think that my foolish little brother?"

Grin now stretching his face Sasuke replied, "because you wouldn't want mother and father catching word of you throwing a party tomorrow when they specifically told you not to before they left town, now would you?"

Itachi stared the boy down with one of his best glares but Sasuke had always been prone to his brother's intimidation. "Oh don't look like that Tachi," he mocked as if he were talking to a petulant child. "You'll get your reward depending on how well you perform your task."

"And what exactly is it that I'm supposed to do?" His anger had quelled slightly at the mention of a award.

"Its simple really. All I need you to do is distract Kyuubi Namikaze tomorrow night at your party. The way you go about "distracting" him is your reward."

Any anger Itachi may have harbored over Sasuke's blackmail was quickly erased at the thought of "distracting" Kyuubi Namikaze. "Humm, why do I get the feeling that this has a little something to do with a certain blonde?"

Sasuke only scoffed as he turned to leave. "This has everything to do with a certain blonde. Just keep that pest of a older brother away from us so that me and my angel could get a little... alone time."

Itachi didn't have to see his brother's face to know that it held a perversive smirk. The same smirk that was cloned perfectly onto his own.

**Line Break **

**\/**

Itachi Uchiha could sure throw one heck of a party. It seemed like the whole of Konoha High had showed up to get drunk off their asses, Kyuubi and Naruto Namikaze being no exceptions. The elder Namikaze stood joking with some friends at the Uchiha's homemade bar but at the same time he kept one chocolate watchful eye on his little brother who was currently in the mass of sweating bodies dancing with his friends.

On the other side of the huge living room Sasuke Uchiha sat doing the same. He couldn't take his eyes off the blonde, watching as Naruto moved his body perfectly to the rhythm of Hot Chelle Rae's "Tonight Tonight", his long sunshine locks flying all around him. That fox was just too damn sexy for his own good. What Sasuke wouldn't do to be able to proudly state that he claimed such a being.

Actually there was nothing Sasuke wouldn't do and with that thought in mind he made his way over to the middle of the dance floor, confident and cocky, ignoring wandering hands and invitations from his admires his eyes locked on his object of affection.

Large pale hands gripped onto swaying hips effectively catching the attention of the blonde who whip lashed his head around to see who was pressing themselves against his body so intimately. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk in satisfaction at the blush that came along with the recognition that flashed through Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke", the greeting was ignored as said teen gently guided Naruto's hips in harmony with his own until he had the younger dancing on his free will before he let his hands wander up the sides of the body he had been fantasizing about since he laid eyes on it.

Pulling Naruto closer he bluntly ground into the boys backside delighted when his angel offered no complaint. Catching sight of scarlet red Sasuke smiled evilly at the angry mother hen storming his way over to the pair practically making love on the dance floor. Reaching up Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's long golden strands, pulling his head back to let his teeth graze the tan flesh of his neck knowing it would piss Kyuubi off.

And boy did it work. The elder teen was pushing through the crowd of writhing bodies, throwing people out of his way, targeting the Uchiha with murder in his eyes. Sasuke's grin was stretching across his face by this point. With Naruto's head still pulled back, Sasuke moved his mouth over to whisper in his ear.

"Second floor, third door on the left side of the hallway. Wait for me I'll handle him." Naruto turned to look at him with worried blue eyes but Sasuke only fixed him with a smile and gently pushed him in the direction of the stairs. Kyuubi was close. With a nod of his head Naruto took off his brother standing in his place not a second after. A lesser man would have coward at the death written clearly in the elder Namikaze's eyes but Sasuke could feel no fear.

He had a hot little blonde upstairs waiting impatiently for him to come up and rock his world. Kyuubi couldn't scare him if he was in the form a gigantic fox with glowing red eyes, and nine large tails, Sasuke was getting some tonight.

"You done really fucked up Uchiha." Catching a flash of black over the redheads shoulder had Sasuke's shit eating grin stretching off his face. "Uh uh uh Kyuubi. No cock blocking tonight."

"Why you little." The lethal fist swung his way was caught at the last centimeter from his face and brown eyes widened in shock as Kyuubi took in the pale fist wrapped around his wrist and arm wrapped around his waist. "Why so violent little vixen." The words were practically purred in Kyuubi's ear and neither Uchiha missed the shiver that ran through the Namikaze's frame.

Throwing his brother an appreciative smile Sasuke bid the two a fun night before spinning on his heels and literally running up the stairs. Upon entering his room Sasuke was meet with a sight that had him hard instantly.

Naruto, and all his tanned skin bared to the Uchiha's hungry eyes, lay on his back, legs bent and spread wide open as he circled one slicked finger around his hole. "Fuck", was all the elder teen could think at the moment and his body seemed to agree as his legs carried him over to the living wet dream staring up at him from the middle of his bed.

"I thought I should get the minimal things outta the way so I could be ready for you by the time you got rid of my brother. You came way faster than I expected." Discarding his shirt in once fluid movement, Sasuke eased his way between Naruto's legs, mindful of the hand the blonde still had resting above his ass.

Their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss that had them both tingling all over. It was an amazing feeling so amazing in fact that Sasuke wanted to feel it again. So he kissed his angel again and again pleased to find that the feeling didn't go away with experience. Naruto whined softly when a wet smack ended their kiss and tried in vain to lift his neck and catch Sasuke's lips again.

But the elder teen only smiled and leaned in further to nuzzle the side Naruto's neck, kissing and nibbling softly, relishing in the soft mewls Naruto rewarded him with. "Nothings minimal, I waited too long for this, every detail counts."

Pulling away slightly Sasuke let his eyes admire the body before him. Humming in appreciation he barley noticed Naruto doing the same.

Said teen couldn't help but bite his lip taking in the broad shoulders, defined pecs, and rock hard six pack, all of Sasuke's muscles flexing in harmony as the Uchiha's body spread out over his own. Lowering his neck he could make out the bulge between Sasuke's legs and moaned shamelessly at the size of it.

Sasuke, noticing what had caught the blonde's attention, gave him a cocky smirk. He ground his crotch into Naruto's hip and barley contained a needy moan from the pleasure that simple act gave him. "You want it?" He all but growled the question into the boy's ear as he reached between them and grabbed Naruto's cock in a firm grip.

The younger moaned sharply at the act. Fuck Sasuke was a complete turn on and the way he handle Naruto's body showed that he knew exactly what he was doing. The thought made Naruto shiver. He was so fucking hot right now and he wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to take him, relieve him of this dire need for release.

"You want this dick inside of you Naruto. Stretching you, filling you, fucking you."

Naruto would swear he almost orgasmed just from the sound of his voice. That voice so dark and husky, growling such lewd promises in his ear. Fuck yes he wanted it. Sasuke knew he wanted it. "I cant hear you Naruto."

Naruto whined when that wonderful warm hand pealed away from his cock as punishment for his lack of cooperation. "I need to hear you Naruto." Slowly the Uchiha started to pull away to better get a view of Naruto's face.

But Naruto wasn't having that. Gripping Sasuke around the shoulders he pulled the elder male closer almost desperately. "N-No Sas! I want it. I want it so bad. I need you Sasuke." Smirking in satisfaction Sasuke let the image of a pleading, needy Naruto replay and record itself in his mind. Masturbating material for the rest of his days.

But suddenly those vulnerable blue eyes hardened determinedly. "And if you don't give me what I want soon Sasuke. Naruto's hand trailed in between their bodies to grip Sasuke through his pants. "Then I'm just going to take it."

The Uchiha could only blink and stare at down at the blonde in bewilderment for what could have been half a minute before the younger male's eyes narrowed dangerously in impatience. And just when he was about to buck his hips forward to switch their positions, a slow shit eating grin split across Sasuke's face and he was pinning Naruto's body more firmly under his with his hips.

"My, aren't we a little impatient. I like it when you get all demanding babe. So fucking hot." Traveling his hand down to the one Naruto still had resting above his ass. Sasuke gently guided those fingers back to Naruto's hole. "But your not ready for me yet."

Taking the hint Naruto waisted no time and shoved all three fingers inside moaning shamelessly while Sasuke discarded the rest of his clothes. Grabbing the hand lotion that Naruto must have found when he first arrived in his room, Sasuke spread a very generous amount in the palm of his hands before coating his cock so that it was nice and slick.

Sucking harshly on the skin on the side of that tanned neck, Sasuke left many marks in his wake before admiring the site of a panting, ravished, horny Naruto fucking himself on his own fingers.

"So fucking hot."

Naruto gasped and arched when two of Sasuke's long, thick fingers joined his own, stretching him throughly for what he knew would be a lot more to handle. While his fingers were delicate and soft, Sasuke were hard and rough. Their length enabled them to reach so much deeper than what his own could manage and it wasn't long before they were pushing against that small bundle of nerves that had Naruto seeing white.

Seeing Naruto buck and writhe underneath him Sasuke repeated the action to make sure it was his fingers that had caused such a reaction and sure enough Naruto was bucking and writhing only this time the actions were accompanied with a call of his name. Roaming his fingers around to test himself Sasuke sought out that spot again and smirked in satisfaction now that he had its location committed to memory.

"Sa-Sasuke...now." Pulling his fingers out, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and coaxed his out as well. That same hand was soon wrapped around the older male's cock, pumping the heated, pulsing flesh in his hand before leading it to position at his entrance.

At the same time that Naruto pushed himself down, Sasuke thrust his hips forward, neither of them had predicted the others movement and Sasuke was buried to the hilt in one go. A strangled gasp tore from Naruto's throat at the burning pain in his lower half. Sasuke hissed at the unexpected rush of heat and clamping of Naruto's walls.

Recovering quickly at the thought of Naruto being in any kind of pain, Sasuke pulled out slowing before slamming back in sharply hitting Naruto's sweet spot with dead on accuracy, hurrying to mix pleasure to his angel's pain.

"Fuck!" Tanned hands flew out to grip broad pale shoulders because Naruto desperately needed something to hold on to to keep a grip on reality. Sasuke had such a wonderful cock. The pleasure that one move had delivered throughout his entire nervous system had his whole body tingling everywhere with pleasure. Shapely legs bolted around strong pale hips and Sasuke could feel Naruto's toes curl against his back.

"Fuck. Don't stop Sasuke don't you dare stop!" His tone started out demanding but there was just so much his strong willed personality could take. Sasuke had barely even started and already Naruto could feel his grip on his emotions slip. And his sentence ended up in a pleading whisper. "Please don't stop."

Digging his fingers into Naruto's hips Sasuke repeated the action, delighted in the feel of Naruto's heels digging into his back and the delicious call of his name that was his reward for his efforts. Still buried balls deep from his thrust, Sasuke grinned his hips in a full circle, his cock sliding deliciously around Naruto's walls.

"Mhmmm." The moan was emitted from somewhere deep inside the Uchiha's chest and Naruto could feel the rumble of it in his very own from the way that their bodies were pressed so tightly against one another. Deep and husky as the Uchiha steadily circulated his hips. Oh how suggestive and utterly lewd that moan was. Breathed right into his ear as if Sasuke was trying to communicate just how much he was enjoying this. Trying to convey without words just how enticing Naruto's body felt.

The moan was followed by a hiss because Sasuke was just overwhelmed by the force in which Naruto was constricting around him. _**Tight**_. "So fucking tight." Thrusting his hips again, Sasuke set a rhythmic pace. He wasn't by any means moving slow, but at the same time he wasn't pounding the poor blonde into the mattress, and for now it was just enough to keep them both sedated without rushing to their climax.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, headboard slamming against wall, panting, gasps, moans, and many jumbled versions of the dominant's name, sounded around the spacious room into the dark. Sasuke made sure that Naruto could never adapt to anything he was doing. He never stayed in one spot or performed the same move for too long, always switching it up.

Thrust in/Pull out/Aim here/Change pace/Pull out slow/Slower/Wait/Just a little longer/Build tension/Thrust back in hard. Fast/Pull out half way/Grind back in in a circular motion. Fast.

He was such an attentive lover and Naruto's scrambled mind just couldn't keep up with it all. He couldn't think, Sasuke gave him no time to think, he didn't want to think. He just wanted to feel.

It felt good. "So good." He wanted more." He needed Sasuke to drive harder. "H-harder!" He need Sasuke to stop teasing him. Bringing him so close only to rip the feeling away from him with a completely new feel that he would have to build up all over again. Fuck he swear he could taste the ecstasy, it was so close. He would beg. "Please!" If he had to he would do it.

Feeling himself spiraling on the edge of his control, Sasuke decided to give in to his pleading lover, aiming again for that spot that he knew would be Naruto's undoing. Gasping sharply, Naruto quickly thrust his hips back, forcing Sasuke back onto his prostate. For all he knew the unexpected blow could have just been a tease and he needed to make Sasuke understand that he couldn't handle anymore teasing.

With the grip he still had on Naruto's hips, he aiding the blonde by pulling the younger to him harshly to meet his thrust. Blue eyes rolled to the back of his head. Naruto was so gone. Over and over again Sasuke repeated this action until finally he slammed in one more good time and stayed, grinding his tip into Naruto's prostate forcefully until Naruto spasmed. His toes curling so hard they crack.

His seed spilt out over both their chest. His scream was sharp, short and piercing, sending shivers through Sasuke's frame. Before the boy could come down from his high the teen above pulled back out and continued pounding still in that same spot while two of his finger roughly abused Naruto's perineum.

One thrust later and his was spilling himself into the blonde as deep as he would go, jerkily riding out his orgasm as he lost himself in a whole other world. Panting desperately, they lay there trying to recollect themselves, Naruto's body writhing underneath Sasuke's own every now and then.

Once he felt a little of his strength return to him. Sasuke lifted himself on strong arms and tenderly trailed open mouthed kisses down Naruto's body. His chest, his abs, to the right of his bellybutton, more on to the other side close to his hips, the head of his now placid cock, and finally back up to claim his lips.

All the while the little blonde, now labeled -his little blonde- literally purred at the tender treatment to his throughly abused body and his mind relished in the soft mummers of "Mines" that the Uchiha pressed into his skin after each kiss.

"Yh-yours." The hoarse whisper brought a calm aura to the both of them and the Uchiha couldn't help but smile softly down at the angel in his bed as they both caught their bearings. Said angel weakly pushed against his chest until Sasuke rolled off him. Climbing out of bed the Uchiha had to take a second to steady himself. The satisfying feeling pooling around his cock spread throughout his whole lower body and with a smirk Sasuke noted that this was something he had never experienced after.

Talk about best sex of his life. Walking to the joining restroom to his room Sasuke came back cleaned and with a warm wet towel in his hand ready to do the same for his blonde. Ten minutes later, Sasuke had himself dressed only in black silk pajama pants and Naruto in one of his plain black-tee's that was way to big on him. 'So fucking hot.'

Shuffling the two under the blankets and wrapping his Naruto snugly in his arms the two lay there waiting for exhaustion to claim them for the night. "You know Sasuke." Naruto's voice was thick and heavy with exhaustion. "Theres just something about you."

He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to because Sasuke knew exactly what he meant. The connection they shared, it wasn't something you could over look and thats why Sasuke just had to have him. And Sasuke would keep him.

With a small, content smile Naruto uttered his last word of the night. "Tomorrow, me and Kyuubi are going to have a really long talk."

**Line Break**

**\/**

Bringing a large pale hand up to his mouth, Sasuke had to fake a cough in an attempt to hide his amused laughter as he caught site of his brother on the opposite side of the hallway.

The elder Uchiha stood against his locker shamelessly shooting Kyuubi Namikaze lewd and obviously suggestive looks but the attempt to flirt was ruined by the dark circle he sported around his left eye.

Sasuke had teased him about it all Sunday morning but his brother merely shrugged his shoulders claiming how he liked he partners rough. Sasuke wasn't the only one who had gotten lucky Saturday night.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, his 'coughing fit' act failed miserably. Kyuubi, who had been glaring death at the elder raven turned his sneer on the younger, deciding to deal with Itachi later.

Trying in vain to will away his blush, the red head made his way over to where Sasuke was leaning against his own locker and the teen lost it. Clutching on to his stomach, the raven haired youth howled with laughter. How could he not with Kyuubi trying in vain to fight the limp in his step?

Kyuubi stopped to studied the boy for a minute. Giving him time to compose himself while he only stared on with a heavy scowl on his face. "So", Sasuke began, shoulder still shaking with laughter. "You and Itachi huh?"

Kyuubi huffed. "He's not so bad. Nothing I can't handle...I talked to Naruto." A shit eating grin stretched across the Uchiha's face. He found himself doing that quite a lot now. "Oh yea? And what did he say."

Kyuubi didn't like that smug look on his face. Not one bit. "Some bull shit about him being a young adult who can date whoever he so pleases."

"Oh really now? Well I'm glad that's settled...You know Kyuubi if you keep scowling so much, your face will stick like that...It's so not attractive." The Namikaze was just seething at that condescending tone. Sasuke was having way too much fun.

"You know what Uchiha. How about I give you a little taste of what will happen if you ever send him back to me broken hearted."

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Kyuubi drew his fist so far back that Sasuke knew for sure that he was a goner. They say when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes. Sasuke knew he was being mellow dramatic, but he didn't care much because all his mind supplied him with were images of a panting, moaning, begging Naruto moving beneath him, his golden mane pooling around him, his electric blue eyes darkened with lust.

The image put him in a strange sense of ease as he accepted his fate. He briefly noted how big Kyuubi's muscles seemed to expand as he braced himself for the force of the fist that was now, slowly, flying his way.

More images flooded his mind, these more present and appropriate than the last. A smiling Naruto walking at his side, small tanned hands buried tightly in his own as Sasuke walked him to his homeroom class. Stopping at one of the many doors lining the hallways the two turned to face each other, Sasuke reveling in the light blush adorning his angel's face.

He was still a tad bit shy though Sasuke had no idea why he would be. He had already seen it all. Leaning down slowly the taller male pressed a tender kiss to Naruto's lips, his little blonde standing taller to meet him halfway.

Smiling softly, Sasuke was brought back to the reality of having Kyuubi's lethal fist only centimeters away face. He could definitely deal with whatever Kyuubi had to throw at him for the rest of his days. Naruto was worth it.

He could still remember how Naruto had threw his arms around his neck, the feel of those seductive lips sliding sensually against his own.

The last thought to go through his mind before he was exploded into a world of pain was, 'Yes Naruto was definitely worth it.'

* * *

><p>This has been in my projects folder for a long time, its just that every time I get to the M rated stuff my muse seems to run away and it takes me forever to write a freaken sentence. But I chased that muse of mine down, beat that ***** into obedience and this is what came out.<p>

I know your all probably wondering about Naruto's hair being long and all, but I'm kinda obsessed with the image of it right now. Don't worry its just a phase its sure to pass soon.

**_Review _**

**_Pretty Please :)_**


End file.
